In infection control practice spores (endospores) are typically used as the benchmark for evaluating the potency of a disinfectant. If a chemical disinfectant is effective in destroying spores, then it will be judged effective for use as a hard surface disinfectant, against all possible bacterial species and lipophilic and hydrophilic viral particles.
Very few liquid chemical disinfectants are effective sporicides, particularly in cold soaking instruments sensitive to chemical attack. The most widely used sporicidal chemical solutions are based on aldehydes, short chain alcohols, phenolic compounds, and certain peroxygens. Aldehydes (e.g. formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde), although highly effective, suffer from serious occupational safety and environmental disposal hazards. Of the peroxygens, peracids are those most widely used in liquid form. Peracetic and performic acids have been marketed for the disinfection of semicritical and critical instruments; however, their aggressive chemical nature tend to damage surfaces and instruments with prolonged use.
Alcohol or phenolic compounds which exhibit good efficacy against mycobacterial species are typically not effective in destroying bacterial endospores. Mycobactericidal products that are based on short-chain alcohols typically contain these ingredients at high concentrations (usually higher than 20% w/w). Furthermore, they are often characterized by a strong alcoholic odor and are therefore difficult to use in large quantities in small enclosed spaces by chemically sensitive individuals. Phenolic compounds can be used by themselves or in combination with other germicidal actives (such as with quaternary ammonium compounds and solvents), in order to achieve wide spectrum efficacy.
Hypochlorite solutions and other chlorine-based compounds are effective against both mycobacteria and bacterial endospores; however, they are easily inactivated by the presence of organic matter, are unstable when diluted, have a strong, objectionable, chlorinated smell, and are highly corrosive and therefore damaging to most instruments and surfaces.
Aqueous chemical disinfectants are used in applications where, due to occupational, environmental, or toxicological concerns, solvent-based solutions cannot be used. While there are a large number of disinfecting and sanitizing solutions available in the marketplace, there is still a need for a low-volatility, low toxicity, non-corrosive, non-irritating, and stable aqueous disinfectant which is effective against hydrophilic viruses, acid-fast bacteria and bacterial endospores.
Furthermore, embodiments of the invention are well suited for use in food intervention to reduce the potential of contamination of food product by food-borne pathogens.
The present invention is intended to at least partially address these needs.